vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gengetsu Hōzuki
Summary Gengetsu Hōzuki (鬼灯幻月, Hōzuki Gengetsu) was the Second Mizukage (二代目水影, Nidaime Mizukage, Literally meaning: Second Water Shadow) of Kirigakure. He was also a member of the Hōzuki clan. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, At least 7-A with Jōki Bōi Name: Gengetsu Hōzuki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja, The Mizukage Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive Gengetsu= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Flight with Jōki Bōi, Fire Manipulation, Oil Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra), Duplication, Explosion Manipulation with Jōki Bōi, Illusion Creation with Summoning Technique, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) |-|Edo Gengetsu= All previous abilities in base, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Easily break through Gaara's sand with his ninjutsu and easily shot-through Gaara's sand clone with his water bullet. Fought equally with Muu and being died together), At least Mountain level+ with Jōki Bōi (Blow up a sand pyramid's seal for quickly and easily. Was explicitly stronger than Gaara, If not disadvantage to Rasa's gold dust) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher (Able to keep up with Gaara and was a rival to Muu in the past) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Mountain Class+, At least Mountain Class+ with Durability: Mountain level+, At least Mountain level+ with Jōki Bōi, Unknown with his weak (Greatly weakened after using Jōki Bōi) Stamina: Very high, Edo Tensei grants him Unlimited Chakra. Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Jutsu, hundreds of meters with the explosion from Jōki Bōi Standard Equipment: Kunai, Shurikens Intelligence: High (The Second Mizukage) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: :Summoning Technique - Giant Clam: Gengetsu could summon a Giant Clam to assist him in combat. Identifying himself as a Yin Release genjutsu user, he displayed the use of these in collaboration with the mist that his clam can exude after opening its shell, which Gengetsu could use to create mirages, which would effectively hide their actual location. The mirages are so realistic and baffling that many shinobi could not figure it out, despite him explaining it to them. The only way to end the mirage is by destroying the real clam. :Jōki Bōi: Firstly, he creates a clone — which resembles a chibi version of himself — made from the oil and water in his body. The water in the clone is surrounded by a thin layer of oil and due to this structure, the clone's temperature can easily be altered from cold to hot and vice-versa. When it exerts itself, the outer layer of oil heats up and evaporates the water inside. As the internal pressure builds, the clone expands until it violently explodes and the water vapour is released. This vapour then cools down as it rises and as a result, turns into hail that cools the clone, causing it to shrink to its original size and start the entire process again. Despite its constantly increasing size, the clone itself remains very fast throughout the technique, enough to elude even Gaara's chakra-infused sand. This high-speed movement also allows it to heat up very quickly and to more easily inflict damage using an axe-like liquid blade that it can form on its arm. However, using this powerful technique leaves the Mizukage in a severely weakened and vulnerable state. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Acrobats Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Walking Users Category:Paralysis Users